


All you have to do is ask

by ShyLittleMouse



Category: GWA- fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudible - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Gentle Mdom, Kissing, M4F, Missionary, Rimming, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, bfe, script offer, sensual massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyLittleMouse/pseuds/ShyLittleMouse
Summary: You’re reading quietly in a chair when your partner comes into the room. She has something she needs from you.
Kudos: 2





	All you have to do is ask

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note- when you get to the rimming part of the script i ask that you do not mention fingers going inside. it's very gentle rimming with just the tongue.

[quiet humming]

oh hey, babe.

not much just reading [book title].

did you need something?

well... you look like you wanna ask me a question.

[amused sound]

we've been together how long and yet you still get shy asking for things.

alright.

c'mere and sit on my lap.

you only get shy when it's sexual.

[kiss]

just ask.

[kiss]

oh?

[chuckles]

yeah, I can do that for you.

we should probably go to the bedroom though.

[grunting]

sweetheart, please stop squirming.

no, I'm gonna carry you.

because I want to that's why.

[foot steps]

[bed sounds]

there we go...

[chuckles]

it's just me... there's no need to be shy.

I'm gonna pull your bottoms off.

[clothing removal sound]

you know I'm always happy to give your pretty pussy a massage.

now can you do something for me?

lay back, spread your legs for me... let me help you unwind.

mmm... thank you, sweetheart.

just gonna run my hands over your thighs a little.

they feel a bit tense... do you want me to rub them for you?

[happy sound]

I want to help you feel good.

shhh... just relax for me.

your skin is so soft.

fucking hell I love your thighs babe.

I've been thinking about them and how pretty they look... especially when I've got them wrapped around my head.

[chuckles]

I'd apologize about teasing you but we both know you love it when I do.

mmm... your poor little pussy must be aching a lot now.

yeah?

I'm gonna start rubbing then.

oh... you're so warm here sweetheart...

[amused] was that a whimper?

don't hold back... let out all those sounds for me.

Your needy pussy was just begging to be touched, wasn't it?

I'm gonna part your lips a little okay?

mmmm... fuck.

The lower my fingers go... the hotter and wetter you get.

[chuckles]

well, of course, I'm rubbing your clit.

it's almost too much, isn't it?

you look like you want to cum so badly.

would slipping a finger inside help?

mmmm... of course babe.

fuck.

you're so wet.

my finger just slid right in.

I bet it feels so good having my finger inside.

moving in and out... rubbing you so gently.

you look so good like this.

and god those sounds just get better and better.

I can't help but wonder...

would you like me to use my tongue?

lick and suck up every delicious drop while you come undone.

[chuckles]

the way you beg is so sweet.

[oral]

it's almost as sweet as you taste.

[oral]

that's it... wrap those lovely legs around me.

[oral]

let go and give in to the pleasure.

[oral]

here you go... that's my good girl. Do you like the way I swirl my tongue against your clit?

[oral]

Do you want me to go faster? Do you want more?

[oral]

oh?

[oral]

[chuckles]

your poor asshole aches too?

mmm... can't have that.

[rimming]

you have such a cute little hole.

[rimming]

it feels good being taken care of doesn't it sweetheart?

[rimming]

having a nice warm tongue massaging you so gently.

[rimming]

mmm... of course, I can go deeper.

[rimming]

such a good girl... letting me play with you like this.

[rimming]

[chuckles]

you need?

[rimming]

use your words...

[rimming]

you need my cock?

need my warm, hard cock in your tight little pussy?

[chuckles]

of course sweetheart.

[bed sounds]

[softly] c'mere.

[kissing]

mmm... fuck.

I haven't even slid inside yet and you're absolutely drenching my cock.

oh, you like that I can tell.

you're letting out such lovely sounds when I grind my head against you.

do you want more of me sweetheart? or should I keep teasing your pretty little pussy?

[kissing]

fuck, you feel good.

but if that's what you want...

[moaning as you slowly sink into her]

[kissing]

are you ready for me to start moving?

[sex]

[kissing]

you're so warm and wet.

[sex]

fuck... and tight.

[sex]

does it feel good having me inside sweetheart?

[kissing]

having me slide in and out.

[sex]

god, I love when I can work you up like this.

seeing you flushed and needy.

[sex]

[kissing]

you look so beautiful like this.

[sex]

that's it pull me close.

[gasp]

fucking hell... [kissing] squeeze me again.

[sex]

are you close sweetheart?

yeah?

[sex]

I want you to cum for me.

want you to fall over the edge.

[sex]

please... cum for me.

cum with me.

[improv to orgasm]

[come down slowly]

[kissing]

feeling better?

[chuckles]

mmm... I'm glad sweetheart.

[kissing]

just so you know... whenever you need me... all you have to do is ask.

[shifting sounds]

don't be shy with me... it's so fun when you tell me what you need.

[yawning]

you wore me out.

[chuckling]

how about we nap for a bit then order take-out?

sounds good to me too.

[kissing]

[fade out]


End file.
